Ganas de ti
by Miko D' Sade
Summary: Déjame tocarte... Tu cuerpo está pidiéndolo.  NejiXHinata


**Nombre:** Ganas de ti

**Advertencia:** UA/ Lenguaje adulto/ Lemmon

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. Si eres fiel fanáticoextremistapsicópata del NaruHina, por favor abstente de leer esto… vamos, ¿quién va a leer algo que no le gusta? Ahorren tiempo, ¡es gratis!

Si tienes problemas cardíacos y/o perteneces a alguna religión donde la palabra 'verga' sea condenada al fuego del infierno, también abstente de leer esto y más bien reza por mi alma y mi mente impura.

Y a los que deciden seguir adelante, muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic y espero que sea de su total agrado.

¡Bon appetit!

**:::::::::**

La chica de cabello azul registró entre el montón de libros y papeles que su primo tenía estrictamente organizado en su librería. Debía hacer una tarea para Bioquímica y el internet había fallado. Recordó que Neji, unos años mayor que ella, debía conservar aún los libros que usó en secundaria.

Siguió leyendo hasta que halló el módulo que andaba buscando. Lo sacó con rapidez, ya que no contaba con tiempo, y al sacar el pesado libro del estante tan perfectamente acomodado, una delgada revista salió despedida hacia el suelo.

La muchacha se agachó para recoger la revista, y después de leer su carátula se quedó estática. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un color rosado tiñó sus mejillas. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, luchando contra una parte recóndita de su mente que le susurrara que hojeara aquellas páginas.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y se desconoció al notar que su mano le hacía caso omiso a lo que su mente le recalcaba, y contra toda lógica empezó a escrutar las páginas vivas de la revista que tenía en sus manos… Era un manga hentai

Sintió que el aire de la habitación se volvía denso y caliente, entrando por sus pulmones y bajando por todo su cuerpo. Una incomodidad asaltó su intimidad y fue justo allí que se asustó y cerró la revista.

"_Esto está mal"_

Notó que sus manos temblaban en un éxtasis de vergüenza y una sutil excitación corriendo por sus venas. Las imágenes ecchi se colaron una y otra vez por su mente con exactitud y perversión. De repente se imaginó a ella como la protagonista de aquella revista, siendo penetrada con fuerza por un personaje bastante familiar.

"_¡Cielos!" _Hinata dejó la revista en su puesto y se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando alejar esos pensamientos tan lujuriosos. Pero fue inútil.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando notó que la puerta del pequeño baño se abría, y de allí salía Neji con el cabello húmedo y una toalla apenas atada a su cintura. Hinata ahogó un gritito, asustada.

-Hola—el pelicastaño la saludó con normalidad, acercándose ahora al armario y buscando algo que ponerse. La miró de reojo –Entrando a mi habitación sin avisar, eh?—

-P-perdón… Neji-kun—comentó sonrojada -Lo que pasa es que…-

-No te preocupes—el pelicastaño sacó una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros desgastados. Los tiró en la cama. Se volteó para quedar de frente a la chica que aún continuaba paralizada en la habitación. Arqueó las cejas -¿Nunca has visto a un hombre con poca ropa?—comentó en un tono bastante burlón, logrando que Hinata se sonrojara mas.

-P-perdón… es solo que…

-Deja de pedir perdón—soltó con fastidio –Voy a cambiarme ¿Te quedarás a verme?—comentó con sarcasmo.

-No… ya me voy. Te devolveré el libro enseguida—respondió intentando parecer normal, mientras cruzaba la puerta de la habitación

-¿Y la revista hentai también?

Hinata se congeló. Demoró unos segundos en asimilar si lo que había escuchado fue real. _"No puede ser… ¡Me vio!"_

-¿Q-qué?— susurró, cubriendo su rostro con una expresión de pánico. El pelicastaño sonrió a medio lado y negó con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Boom. Boom. Booom. Hinata sintió que su corazón se atascaba en su garganta y que en cualquier momento se escaparía por su boca.

:::::::::::

_Hundí mi rostro en la almohada e intenté por enésima vez contar ovejas para así poder dormir. Sin embargo, las imágenes ecchi de voluptuosas mujeres follando en todas las posiciones, aquellos rostros de placer y dolor, tetas rebotando, frases obscenas y miembros de todos los tamaños, asaltaron mi mente y no me dejaban en paz. Podía ser alguna de aquellas mujeres. Estaba excitada solamente con pensar en aquello, por eso no podía dormir._

_Maldita hora en que me topé con esa revista…_

_Un calor se posó debajo de mi diafragma, obligándome a tomar bocados de aire con más fuerza. Bajé la vista al movimiento de mi pecho tomando aire y me percaté de lo grandes que eran. Con mis 17 años y mi cuerpo desarrollado, ya no era la misma pequeña de antes. Pasé una mano por mis senos, sintiendo aquella caricia demasiado bien. Eran firmes, pero suaves. Mis dedos se hundían entre ellos y mis pezones se clavaban en la palma de mi mano. Los apreté con rudeza y me di cuenta de que me gustaba cuando lo hacía con fuerza._

_Al sentir una humedad en mi intimidad, me invadió el remordimiento. A pesar de todo, mi mano bajó ahora de mi pecho hasta posarse en mi sexo. _

_No debería…_

_Nuevamente me asaltó el remordimiento y alejé mi mano de la entrepierna y me viré boca abajo para evitar tocarme. Usualmente dormía con dos almohadas, una para apoyar la cabeza y otra para abrazaba. Abracé la almohada y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, materializando lo que veía en mis indecorosos pensamientos. Agradecí mentalmente que nadie me estuviera viendo en aquel estado. Un cosquilleo inquietante asaltó mi intimidad, logrando lubricarla al tiempo que las imágenes se proyectaban como cinta de película una y otra vez por mi mente. _

_Y la imagen de Neji con solamente una toalla amarrada a su cuerpo apareció. Un jalón inocente y su toalla hubiera caído al piso, dejando al descubierto su virilidad. ¿Cómo se vería Neji desnudo? Me sentí culpable por pensar esas cosas, pero aún así mi cuerpo no entendía lo avergonzada que me sentía. _

_Apreté la almohada mucho mas contra mi cuerpo y mi pierna la abrazó también._

_Imágenes… malditas imágenes… _

_Empecé a moverme contra la almohada, logrando que la fricción entre mis muslos me excitara aún más._

_No debería…_

_Mi conciencia me reprendió nuevamente, sin embargo continué moviéndome con mas insistencia sobre la almohada. _

_Mujeres siendo penetradas… Yo siendo penetrada…Neji penetrándome. _

-Nnnrr- la chica de cabello azul gimió contra la almohada. Ese asunto de ser virgen a sus 18 años la estaba martirizando. Por un lado quería deshacerse de aquella parte inocente, pero por otro lado la idea le daba miedo. No perdería la virginidad por más que su cuerpo protestara…

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos al sentir que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba. La sola idea de que alguien la hubiese visto hizo que se petrificara del susto. Se convenció entonces, de que a pesar que alguien se hubiese asomado en su cuarto no hubiera podido ver nada, ya que todo estaba oscuro.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Desde aquel bochornoso incidente con la revista, la actitud de Neji era extraña. A veces lo descubría mirándola fijo y descaradamente, como si no le importase que ella lo notara. Y a ella le incomodaba sus profundos ojos perlados observándola como queriendo calar en su alma. Y a veces le sonreía con una sonrisa cómplice y burlona. Sabía que él se estaba divirtiendo al descubrirla fisgoneando algo tan sucio como eso, y también sabia que ella se atormentaba de solo pensar que alguien la había visto.

El sonido grave del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Corrió hasta la cocina y levantó el auricular.

-Otousan* _[Padre]_ —saludó la peliazul, esperando unos segundos a que su padre le diera órdenes por teléfono. Al parecer había salido a comprar unas cuantas cosas y llamaba para avisar que ya iba en camino y que le anunciara a Neji que estuviese alerta a su llegada para ayudarlo a cargar con las bolsas de las compras.

Colgó y subió las escaleras para buscar a Neji. Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación y extendió una mano para golpear la puerta, sin embargo notó que todo estaba en silencio.

"_Tal vez estará dormido"_

Abrió lentamente la puerta y al vislumbrar por la pequeña abertura se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Pensó que estaba enfermo hasta que analizó que debajo de las cobijas, algo se movía. Enfocó la vista y notó que su mano se escondía bajo las cobijas. Neji echó la cabeza hacia atrás y botó un gemido.

"_Oh Cielos! Neji se está masturb…"_

Su cerebro le ordenó a sus pies que corrieran y se alejara, sin embargo no lo hizo. Se quedó paralizada en la puerta, viendo con morbo cómo el hombre maniobraba debajo de la sábana. Detalló en la expresión placentera de su rostro y nuevamente su lado oscuro le susurró que sería divertido que aquella sábana no existiese, para poder verlo en todo su esplendor. A un lado de la cama estaba abierta la revista hentai que días atrás ella había hojeado.

El timbre de la casa resonó en los oídos de Hinata y parpadeó asustada. Neji le dirigió una mirada de confusión aun en su lecho.

"_Carajo, me pilló"_

La peliazul sintió sus mejillas ruborizándose, dio media vuelta para salir corriendo pero Neji la haló del brazo.

-¿Jugando a la espía?—susurró con voz gélida. Hinata no respondió, en su lugar, el timbre de la casa sonaba inquietante.

-Yy-o… Oyaji _*[Mi Padre en japonés_] está esp-perando abajo… con las compras—dijo cambiando el tema. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió por salirse de la tangente. Neji la observó con sus profundos ojos perlados.

En un parpadeo el pelicastaño la recostó contra el marco de la puerta y se lanzó directamente a sus labios para besarla profundamente. Ella no respondió, pero tampoco lo esquivó. Frunció el ceño y maldijo mentalmente el insoportable timbre que le taladraba los oídos. Se separó de ella y le susurró en el rostro:

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a alguien?—vio que la quijada de la chica se tensaba, intentando balbucear pero ninguna palabra coherente salió de su boca. El pelicastaño aprovechó para ir nuevamente por sus labios, degustando lo poco que le ofrecía Hinata.

El timbre se escuchó nuevamente con más desesperación y fue entonces que Neji la soltó y bajó las escaleras, dejándola aun contra el marco de la puerta y la mirada perdida.

::::::::::::::

-La cena se ve deliciosa—Hiashi admiró el bufete que su hija había cocinado. La chica asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a la alacena para buscar los platos. Neji se levantó y caminó pasando por al lado de su tío que ahora estaba entretenido leyendo las instrucciones de la caja de un peculiar e inútil objeto que había comprado.

En menos de un segundo se apretó detrás de ella, apoyando su entrepierna en su trasero. Alzó la mano hacia la alacena fingiendo alcanzar el plato, al tiempo que se balanceaba entre su culo, logrando reanimar la excitación de hacía unos segundos en su sesión a solas. Notó que Hinata iba a apartarse, asi que la tomó de las caderas bloqueando su paso y continuó contoneándose detrás de ella. Sabía que ella podía sentirlo por sobre su ropa, pues la escuchó botar un suspiro asustado y los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron. Neji agarró el plato de la alacena y se sentó en la mesa, como si nada hubiese pasado, a pesar del bulto que chillaba dentro de su pantalón.

Notó que Hinata lo observó con confusión, miedo y algo de vergüenza, mientras caminaba casi como un sonámbulo hasta su puesto, justo al frente de él. Él apenas le sostuvo la mirada, dispuesto a comer. La cena fue tranquila, sin muchos comentarios excepto los del padre de Hinata.

La peliazul escondió la cabeza en su plato todo el tiempo y apenas probó bocado alguno. Agradeció mentalmente que nadie notara el shock que la embargada. Estaba tan trastornada que apenas podía pensar… o mejor dicho, no quería pensar.

::::::::::::

_Me situé con cuidado en la entrada del Dojo de la escuela sin que nadie me viera. Te hallé inmediatamente. Estabas haciendo unos estiramientos con tu uniforme de entrenamiento: un pequeño y apretado short azul oscuro que dejaba entrever la hendidura de tus nalgas y sus formas, y una camiseta blanca que ahora por el sudor se pegaba a tus enormes pechos._

_Eres tan tonta. No te das cuenta del poder que ejerce tu cuerpo sobre mí. _

_No pude evitar relamerme los labios, de solo pensar en tu tersa piel blanca desnuda y la fingida inocencia en tu rostro. Tuve unas fuertes ganas de acercarme y sin importar la gente, hacerte mía. Siento la sangre bajar hasta acoplarse entre mis piernas, despertando mi miembro nuevamente…_

-¡Atención!—la voz del entrenador sonó como un trueno, llamando la atención de los estudiantes –Como ya todos deben saber, el joven aquí presente…—dijo, señalando al muchacho de cabello castaño largo y ojos perlados-…Es un conocido graduado de nuestra institución. Participó en varios torneos representando a nuestra…-

Lo último que escuchó Hinata fue que el entrenador estaba muy contento por la visita de Neji y le pidió que se uniera con ellos en los estiramientos finales. Escuchó las voces alejadas como un zumbido, mientras su alrededor desaparecía y en su vista solo estaba Neji acercándose hacia ella. Su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo.

Cuando quiso reaccionar, todos a su alrededor estaban emparejados. Uno se acostaba en el piso mientras que su compañero lo ayudaba a estirar sus piernas. Notó enseguida que su pareja sería Neji y no pudo evitar sonrojarse tímidamente.

El pelicastaño le indicó que se tirara en la colchoneta. Hinata aceptó, pensando que no estaría haciendo nada malo. Se acostó boca arriba y sintió que Neji le separaba ambas piernas y le tomaba por los tobillos, para que ella pudiese hacer abdominales.

"_No hay de que preocuparse… ¿O si?"_

Empezó entonces a subir y bajar el tronco, viendo la cara de Neji tan cerca cada vez que subía para contraer su abdomen. El pelicastaño tragó saliva al ver cómo la vulva de Hinata se apretaba contra su short, marcándose por encima de la ropa.

-Me debes una explicación—dijo sin vacilación

-¿Q-que?—preguntó Hinata, deteniendo sus ejercicios por unos segundos

-No te hagas la tonta. Me interrumpiste el otro día en mi cuarto…—dejó la frase inconclusa, sonando demasiado obvio.

-Pero si fue el timbre…

-Pero tu me viste- el hombre acercó su rostro -No sabes lo frustrante que es quedar con el placer a medias- Hinata notó que sus ojos brillaban mas de lo habitual -Simplemente no podría decirte cómo me sentí. Tengo que mostrártelo- la peliazul se estremeció al sentir que Neji tomaba su pierna izquierda y la doblaba hasta su pecho, afirmándose, como si se tratara de otro ejercicio. Volteó el rostro, temerosa y vio que todos sus compañeros estaban ensimismados en hacer su estiramiento. Le devolvió la mirada a Neji y abrió los ojos como platos al sentir al hombre casi encima de ella, posicionándose justo entre sus piernas.

-N-neji…- sofocó un gemido al sentir algo duro que se clavaba en su intimidad con tal insistencia que se estaba excitando -¿Q-que haces?...-

-¿Puedes sentirme?- Hinata tenía los ojos a medio abrir y se quedó sin aliento al sentir la excitación de Neji apuntando directamente a su apertura, con sólo su ropa como barrera. Se estaba frotando sobre ella con bastante insistencia y erotismo. No fue capaz de responder. -Mas tarde arreglaremos tu imprudencia-

El pelicastaño se levantó y salió del Dojo tan rápido como entró. Hinata se levantó con dificultad, con las piernas temblorosas, el corazón y la respiración acelerados, un cosquilleo en su sexo y unos pensamientos nublándole la razón.

"_Esto no puede ser real"_

**::::::::::::::::**

Hinata miró el reloj que colgaba en el salón. Eran casi las 6 de la tarde. Caminó y se sentó en uno de los escritorios situado en la parte derecha, justo al lado de la repisa y de la ventana donde se podía ver el exterior y el patio de la escuela. Gracias al cielo la escuela siempre estaba abierta hasta tarde para los estudiantes, así ella podría terminar aquel informe tan tedioso y extenso del laboratorio de química. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Sacó un libro de debajo del escritorio y lo abrió, concentrándose en la escritura. Sin embargo, la puerta del aula se abrió, entrando a su paso un chico castaño de ojos profundos. Hinata contuvo la respiración unos segundos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si algún vigilante te ve por aquí, estaré en problemas- comentó despacio, intentando sonar calmada. Por un momento olvidó los extraños acontecimientos que habían ocurrido últimamente entre ellos dos.

-Nadie me vio entrar. No seas paranoica- regañó Neji, acercándose a ella y tomándola del rostro con claras intenciones de besarla. Sin embargo la peliazul volteó el rostro, evitando que Neji avanzara. Frunció el ceño, claramente enojado.

-¿Haciéndote la difícil?- susurró despacio, aún en su cara –Recuerda que estás en deuda conmigo- le soltó el rostro, dejándola libre -Tienes que compensar de alguna forma el haberte entrometido en mi privacidad. Tanto por las revistas como por…

-Lo de las revistas fue un accidente y…

-¿Y lo 'otro' que?— Neji la retó y afiló su mirada -Pudiste haberte ido, sin embargo no lo hiciste— se dio cuenta que la chica se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, asi que se acercó nuevamente y la besó con insistencia. Y como antes había ocurrido, Hinata no respondía… pero tampoco lo esquivaba.

Subió una de sus manos hasta los pechos de la chica, tocándolos por encima de la blusa. Hinata abrió la boca para quejarse y fue justo en ese instante que Neji aprovechó para introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, dándole un profundo y nada casto beso.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me miras?—comentó Neji aún en su boca, apretándole los senos con mas fuerza. Hinata se sintió perturbada por el aliento cálido del hombre chocando directamente contra su rostro y sus fuertes manos tocándola con lujuria. Su sentido moral empezó nuevamente a discutir con sus hormonas, perturbándola más de lo que ya estaba.

Antes de que Neji pudiera hacer algo más, oyó ruidos provenientes del lado del patio. Hinata lo empujó con fuerza, notando que un grupo de personas pasaban muy cerca de la ventana. El pelicastaño se colocó a un lado de la ventana, para que nadie lo viera.

-¡Hola Hinata!—se escuchó de una voz femenina desde el otro lado del vidrio. Hinata apenas pudo reaccionar, moviendo la mano suavemente en modo de saludo. No apartó la vista de la ventana hasta ver que el pequeño grupo de chicas se había ido lejos. Afuera solo quedaba oscuridad y el murmullo de la noche.

-Las reglas son sencillas—Neji comentó después de mucho tiempo de silencio, acercando una silla hacia él y sentándose. Hinata pareció despertar de su trance -–Yo ordeno y tú actúas— El hombre se acomodó en la silla, llamándola con un movimiento con su dedo índice -–Ven aquí… móntate encima de mi y baila—

-¿Q-que?—masculló Hinata, viéndolo como si estuviera loco. Incluso, casi ríe por aquella idea. Sin embargo, notó que las facciones de Neji se agudizaron, bastante molesto.

-Hazlo—

La peliazul vaciló unos segundos. Neji empezó entonces a tocarse su entrepierna por encima de la ropa. Los ojos de Hinata se situaron en aquel bulto que se formaba en su pantalón. Se sacudió mentalmente y le sostuvo la mirada a Neji, sintiendo algo de vergüenza por haberlo visto tan descaradamente. -¿Por qué te sorprendes, si hace unos días me espiaste haciendo lo mismo?—el pelicastaño se dio unos suaves toquecitos -¿Quieres sentirlo, no es así? Ahora, ven. —

Hinata suspiró. ¿Por qué le hacia caso? ¿Por qué no se iba y lo evitaba? Y a pesar de todo, no lo hizo.

Hinata se montó encima de Neji, abriendo las piernas para acomodarse en su totalidad, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello. Empieza a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, sobre el abultamiento que se notaba por sobre su pantalón negro.

- Me gusta como bailas - susurró el hombre con su voz ronca, mientras levantaba su pelvis para chocarla contra los glúteos de la chica – ¿Te gusta como se siente?—

La chica siguió balanceándose sobre su ingle, sintiendo que aquel bulto se tornaba cada vez mas y mas duro… y aquello la excitaba. Se sonrojó por su pensamiento lujurioso y le desvió la vista a Neji.

-Te hice una pregunta - susurró nuevamente el hombre de cabellos castaños, riendo mentalmente por ver a aquella chica tan sonrojada. La chica permaneció muda y Neji la tomó entonces por las caderas, presionándola hacia abajo -–Menéate mas… para que lo sientas- demandó el hombre moviéndola con fuerza hacia su centro.

¿Para que sintiera más de lo que ya sentía? ¡Cielos! Lo podía sentir todo, incluso podía intuir su tamaño, su medida, su dureza. No sabía como _aquello_ no había desgarrado el pantalón.

-Neji…- susurró en un gemido la peliazul, al sentir las manos del hombre hurgando sus manos por debajo de su blusa para apretar nuevamente con fuerza sus grandes senos. –Ahh…- chilló la chica incómoda. El hombre las tomó a ambas por separado y las unió, circulándolas y estrujándolas con frenesí. Neji sonrió a medio lado, realmente le gustaba la aparente inocencia de aquella chica.

-Has crecido tanto— El pelicastaño alzó su blusa, enrollándola en su cuello, dejando al descubiertos sus firmes tetas y sus rosados pezones ahora erizados. Los tomó entre su pulgar e índice y empezó a apretarlos para levantarlos mas. Hinata no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido y sin querer seguía balanceándose sobre Neji. –Que tetas tan ricas tienes- El hombre apretó entero sus senos solo para escuchar gemir a la chica inexperta, que temblaba de excitación. La ladeó hacia atrás para curvarse entre su pecho, besando ahora cada uno de ellos. Las puntas se endurecían cada vez que chupaba con más fuerza, al igual que los quejidos de Hinata.

Dejó entonces de tocarle los senos para tomarla de sus glúteos y volver a acomodarla sobre su virilidad. Se empezó a mover entonces y la chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza al tiempo que se mordía los labios. Los movimientos solo lograban hacer que Hinata se excitara mas de lo que ya estaba, pues la fricción rozaba su clítoris y su centro de calor, provocando que ella se mojara aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

Esto era demasiado para ella… nunca había estado en una situación anteriormente, y esas ganas arrebatadoras no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Se levantó casi de un brinco y quedó de pie dándole la espalda al hombre. Se llevó las manos al pecho desnudo, y tomó aire y fuerzas para poder hablar en medio de sus jadeos.

-Ne… Neji… yo nno…no quiero seguir- ahora no le importaba si el hombre después se enfadaría con ella y la odiara por el resto de su vida, simplemente debía parar todo esto de una vez por todas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Iba demasiado lejos con su propio pariente.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo susurrando en su oído, ahora detrás de ella. El cálido aliento del hombre hizo que se le nublaran los sentidos nuevamente y en un segundo, Neji la atrajo por atrás y se sentó nuevamente en la silla, con ella encima de él solo que esta vez le daba la espalda.

El hombre pasó su brazo izquierdo por encima de su pecho, mientras que con el derecho le sostenía la cintura. Su barbilla se apoyaba en su hombro y sus fuertes piernas se enredaron sobre sus muslos, para abrirlos.

Ni siquiera pudo contestar, pues la mano derecha del hombre se deslizaba con propiedad sobre sus muslos, acariciándolos suavemente, al tiempo que la mano que tenia sobre su pecho le tocaba uno de sus senos.

- No mientas - dijo Neji, lamiendo el blando cuello de la chica, mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de la falda. La chica intentó con todas las fuerzas cerrar las piernas, pero fue imposible, pues el agarre de las piernas del hombre era demasiado fuerte. El hombre hizo espacio para sus dedos sobre sus bragas –Estás muy húmeda- dijo casi con orgullo, deslizando atrevidamente sus dedos por la viscosa cavidad. Hinata gimió en alto y se retorció al sentir los dedos del hombre rozando sus labios vaginales, para pasar finalmente a su vagina, mientras que con el dedo pulgar estimulaba su clítoris.

-Neeejii—gimoteó la peliazul, sintiendo que los dedos del hombre se hundían dentro de ella. -–P-porfavor… d-deten…detenn…tee—

-¿Por qué quieres que me detenga, si te está gustando?—Neji hizo vibrar las manos dentro de su estrecha cavidad, maravillándose por sus dedos que salían bañados de la lubricación de la chica. Continuó maniobrando dentro de ella y notó que Hinata se entregaba un poco mas, dispuesta a disfrutar del placer. Bajó la mano izquierda que reposaba en el pecho de la peliazul hasta posarla sobre uno de sus senos, agarrándolo. -¿Te confieso algo?—lamió el cuello de Hinata –Últimamente he estado masturbándome pensando en ti—subió su lengua lentamente por su cuello hasta situarse en su oído izquierdo –No tienes idea de cuantas veces te he imaginado desnuda, tocando y besando cada centímetro de tu piel… tengo tantas ganas de ti—

-Neji… pero n-no podemos… esto está mal… nosotros somos…

-No lo digas—dijo con rabia -Tú y yo no somos nada-

-Neji—comentó en medio de su excitación y miedo -–No quiero… no quiero perder mi virginidad—

-Si te portas bien… puede que reconsidere el dejarte virgen—el pelicastaño dejó de tocarla y la tomó de las caderas para levantarla. El también se levantó y esperó unos segundos a que Hinata se degustara con la imagen de su miembro palpitante que amenazaba con rasgar sus pantalones. Se acercó a una mesa y la golpeó lentamente. -–Móntate—

Hinata avanzó con el rostro agachado y se sentó en la mesa. El hombre negó con la cabeza –Ponte en cuatro—

La peliazul obedeció dócilmente, sosteniéndose en cuatro con sus manos temblorosas sobre la mesa. Neji se situó delante de ella, tomando sus antebrazos y bajándolos hasta apoyarlos sobre la mesa -–No creo que puedas sostenerte con firmeza—el hombre le tomó el rostro y lo bajó hasta el mismo nivel que sus antebrazos.

Hinata vio como el pelicastaño desaparecía de su campo visual para situarse detrás de ella. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Sintió, entonces, que Neji separaba sus piernas temblorosas. Sintió un aire frio colarse por debajo de su falda que ahora se encontraba arriba por acción de la gravedad, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior.

Neji relamió sus labios con lujuria, viendo el primer plano del trasero en popa de Hinata, justo sobre su rostro. Posó sus manos a lado y lado de las caderas de la peliazul y empezó a bajar con lentitud sus bragas. La chica tembló

-Ne…-

-Sshhhh—susurró el hombre, bajando ahora con rapidez las bragas hasta sus tobillos. Su miembro vibró bajo su ropa al notar la panorámica del trasero de la chica desnudo, con los labios vaginales y la entrada de su cavidad rosácea.

-Aaaahmmm—gimoteó la chica al sentir las manos de Neji hurgando en su entrada posterior. Sintió que abría sus labios con ambas manos para vislumbrar mejor su vagina. –NNEEEJIII…- chilló alto, al sentir ahora la lengua del hombre adentrándose en su sexo. Quiso alejarse, pero Neji la sostenía por sus caderas con una mano. Gimió en alto al sentir las fuertes lamidas, la lengua húmeda penetrando lentamente en su interior, y un atrevido dedo metiéndose en su orto.

Empezó a gemir mas fuerte, mientras sus caderas se movían contra el rostro y la mano del hombre. –-M-me voy… a… correr…nnn…- chilló la mujer, sintiendo sus muslos bañados por su propia humedad. Apretó los glúteos y mordió sus labios, notando que sus paredes vaginales se contraían epilépticamente. Convulsionó entera sobre la mesa.

Neji supo que su adolorido pene no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Aquella imagen de la chica estremeciéndose fue mas que placentero para él. La bajó cuidadosamente de la mesa y le tomó el rostro sudoroso –Me alegro que te halla gustado—sonrió levemente y la besó por unos cortos segundos, para después voltearla nuevamente y hacerla inclinar su cuerpo hacia delante. –Si hice que gimieras de placer con mis dedos, no puedo imaginar lo que harás cuando te la meta entera…- el pelicastaño se movió sobre su trasero, logrando que la chica se crispara al sentir el abultamiento cerca de ella.

-Nn-eji… me dijiste que no me ibas a…-

-Lo dudo—susurró el hombre, quitándose el cinturón y desabotonando sus pantalones. -¿No ves como estoy? Tengo la verga dura y no puedo aguantar ni un minuto mas— el pelicastaño sacó su miembro de las ataduras de su ropa y lo guió hasta situarlo sobre el sexo de Hinata.

La chica dio un brinco, buscando darse la vuelta, sin embargo el brazo del hombre sobre su espalda se lo impedía.

-¡Neji!... Por favor—suplicó en un tonillo lastimero.

-Maldita sea—se quejó el hombre. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente –-De acuerdo… no tocaré tu estúpida virginidad. Pero a cambio de eso, tienes que corresponderme muy bien, entendido?—recalcó el pelicastaño. Vio que Hinata asintió con suavidad. –-Ahora quieta—exigió.

Le abrió las nalgas con ambas manos mientras pasaba su pene por entre la raja que las separaba a ambas. El contacto caliente de la piel hizo que soltara un leve gemido. Hundió su pene entre los pliegues de sus glúteos y los cerró con la mano, formando una pequeña cavidad. Empezó entonces a moverse sobre ella, rozándola con fuerza y firmeza.

Hinata abrió la boca, al asimilar lo bien que se sentía aquel miembro cálido y palpitante detrás de ella.

-Ohh cielos…—el pelicastaño continuó restregando su pene entre sus glúteos, esta vez un poco mas lento. La chica ahogó un gritillo, sintiendo su pene rozándola por detrás, y supo que si él quería, podía penetrarla en cuestión de segundos.

Neji empezó a acelerar sus embestidas, oprimiendo su cuerpo contra el de la chica. La chica volteó su rostro a la ventana que se encontraba diagonal a ellos y pudo ver la pose poco decente que tenían: Neji moviéndose por detrás de ella, mientras ella descansaba su cuerpo contra la mesa con sus senos aplastadas por el pupitre. Aquella imagen hizo que su sexo se derritiera nuevamente.

Volteó el rostro lo mas que pudo y notó la cara de Neji, con los ojos entreabiertos y la boca abierta, murmurando cosas inentendibles embriagado por la excitación. Fue entonces cuando sintió la punta pastosa del pene irrumpiendo su entrada que soltó un gritillo asustada. Intentó levantarse pero el hombre la abrazó con fuerza para evitar que se moviera.

Hinata sintió la enorme punta abriendo camino dentro de ella y no pudo evitar sentir pánico.

-¡NEJI!—empezó a moverse entre aquellos musculosos brazos que no la soltaban.

-Te gustará…- susurró el hombre cálidamente –-Te la quiero meter hasta el fondo—

-¡No!—chilló nuevamente -¡Me lo prometiste!—se revolvió entre el abrazo, encontrando dificil hablar al sentir aquel cuerpo cálido en su vagina. –H-hago lo que quieras… pero por favor… ¡Por favor!... n-no estoy preparada… aahhmm- gimoteó al sentir la punta completa dentro de ella.

-¿Lo que sea?—habló agitado el pelicastaño. La chica asintió. Neji botó un suspiro de frustración y se separó de la chica. Se revolvió el cabello y se sentó en la silla, cruzando los brazos.

Hinata se volvió lentamente, saliendo del pánico que la agobió unos segundos. Quedó al frente de Neji, notando su ceño fruncido… y su enorme pene erecto. Era realmente grande, con una notoria longitud rodeada de venas saturadas y una punta rosácea de un diámetro un poco mayor al resto del cuerpo carnoso.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Neji lo tomaba entre sus manos. La miró fijamente a los ojos –Ven aquí—

Hinata se acercó sumisamente. No tenía que ser adivina para saber qué debía hacer. Se arrodilló entonces, quedando con la verga de Neji en toda su cara. De cerca parecía aun más grande.

"_Menos mal no me metió esa bestia…"_

-Abre la boca—ordenó el pelicastaño, tomando su miembro y guiándolo hasta sus labios. La chica dudó unos segundos. Ella nunca le había dado placer oral a algún hombre, mejor dicho, ella nunca había hecho absolutamente NADA con algún hombre, y ahora tenía tanta vergüenza de fallar…

Suspiró y sacó fuerzas de su interior, y tomó con delicadeza el pene de Neji entre sus manos. Era la primera vez que tocaba alguno. Lo sintió caliente y vibrante, detalló las venas que sobresalían por toda su longitud y miró con curiosidad la punta viscosa y rosácea.

-Mueve las manos y llévatelo a la boca—mandó con autoridad, apretando las manos entre las delgadas de Hinata, para que sostuviera su miembro con fuerza. Empezó a moverle las manos con firmeza y velocidad –-Así— le indicó, soltando sus manos para tomarla por detrás de la cabeza y acercar su rostro.

Neji botó un gemido al sentir una humedad recorriendo su sexo. Bajó la mirada y vio que Hinata se había introducido el miembro a su pequeña boca sin pensarlo mucho, y ahora lo chupaba como si se tratara de un helado, con algo de timidez y lentitud.

-Cielos…- susurró Neji, sintiendo que aquella lentitud estaba rozando con los límites de su control. Hinata se concentraba ahora en chupar con insistencia su sensible punta, y el hombre estuvo seguro de que si seguía así de seguro eyacularía muy pronto. -–T-to…todo—masculló en medio de sus gemidos. Hinata se detuvo y alzó el rostro, para encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la cara sonrojada. Bajó la vista y con dificultad lo metió todo dentro de su boca. Sintió que si seguía asi podría perforarle la garganta. Empezó entonces a lamerlo y chuparlo con fuerza, aun sin dejar de mover la mano, y sus oídos escucharon a Neji aullando extasiado. Sintió entonces, que Neji le tomaba la cabeza y la hundía con fuerza sobre su pene. Hinata iba a protestar pero no pudo, pues lo sintió meneándose contra su boca, casi al punto de ahogarla.

-¡Ahhh!—chilló asustada la peliazul, al sentir que Neji se había levantado en la silla y la había tumbado en el piso. Posó ambas rodillas a lado y lado de su cintura, se agachó un poco sin sentarse y le tomó los senos con rudeza -¿Q-que haa…-

Neji metió su verga entre el valle que formaba la unión de los enormes pechos de la chica. Gimió excitado, apretando los senos contra su miembro, simulando una estrecha cavidad. Se empezó a mover con rapidez, embistiendo su pecho con fuerza, sintiendo como si de verdad estuviese penetrándola. –La bo… la bocaaa—indicó el pelicastaño, introduciendo su pene entre el valle y posicionando la punta justo en la boca de la chica. Hinata obedeció chupándola en medio de sus quejidos, pues aquel hombre le apretaba los senos con fuerza y ya empezaba a dolerle.

-Maldi…mmaldi… ahmm…maldic-ci…ohm…- gimió el pelicastaño, moviendo incontrolablemente su pelvis, estaba a punto de venirse. Alzó las caderas y apretó los glúteos, dispuestos a derramarse dentro de la boca de la chica. –¡Ohhhhhhmmmm!-

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al sentir una tibia viscosidad en su boca. Sacó el pene de su boca y se estremeció al sentir la semilla sobre ella. Se llevó la mano con lentitud hasta su rostro para limpiar el semen que caía hasta su barbilla. Examinó la sustancia pegajosa que guindaba de sus dedos.

Volteó el rostro y vio a Neji sentado a su lado,con la cabeza hacia atrás, el cabello revuelto y la camiseta empapada de sudor en el pecho y las axilas. Bajó la mirada y su dura verga ya no estaba a la vista.

El hombre parecía despertar de un sueño, levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

-No está mal para ser la primera vez—comentó el pelicastaño. Se levantó con pesadez y acomodó sus pantalones. Se agachó ahora para quedar al mismo nivel visual que la chica que todavía continuaba acostada en el piso y con la blusa alzada. –Pero tampoco estoy satisfecho—sonrió a medio lado al ver la cara de indignación que cubrió a Hinata.

-Pero Neji…- quedó en silencio al sentir voces y ecos cerca del salón de clases. El hombre la haló del brazo para levantarla, le bajó la blusa y limpió su rostro.

-Hablaremos en la casa— Neji caminó hacia la puerta para inventar una buena escapada, sin embargo al abrir la puerta se topó de frente con el rector del colegio, que desgraciadamente estaba a esas horas en la escuela. El rector no ocultó su sorpresa al ver a la joven pareja tan desarreglada como si hubieran salido de una faena, y él no tuvo que ser adivino para saber qué actos impúdicos hicieron en las instalaciones… y se sorprendió aún mas al ver a su ilustre y disciplinada alumna, Hinata Hyuga.

La peliazul miró a Neji y tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Nos jodimos…- dijo el pelicastaño, sonriendo cínicamente.

:::::::

:::::

::

**Notas finales: Bueno, no se si dejar esto como un Oneshot o continuarlo... todo depende de ustedes... y nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por leerme!**

**Sayo!**


End file.
